Todo estará bien
by Spooky Boogie
Summary: Cuando el sheriff Stilinski llegó al hospital encontró a Stiles sentado en la sala de espera, ocultando su cara entre sus manos... Spoilers del episodio 11 de la tercera temporada.


Sí, sí, se que no han dado mayor información sobre la madre de Stiles y eso, pero tras ver el episodio esto llego a mi mente, y bueno, necesitaba escribirlo.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Teen Wolf o sus personajes me pertenecen, su creador es Jeff Davis

**Adverts:** Spoilers del episodio 11 de la tercera temporada, sobre la madre de Stiles

**Aclaraciones:**

-"Blah blah blah"- Hablan los personajes.

**.: Todo estará bien :.**

_One-shot_

Caminaba por los blancos pasillos que conocía bien de aquél hospital, después de todo, la madre de su mejor amigo trabajaba allí. Sus pies a pequeños pasos le llevaron pronto hasta la puerta a la que últimamente solía acudir, en ella se leía _"Claudia Stilinski"_. Su mano, en parte por costumbre, se posó en la perilla y la movió para obtener así acceso a la habitación, primeramente asomó la cabeza para comprobar si había alguien más dentro. Nadie, sólo aquella mujer acostada en la cama, durmiendo. Con pasos y movimientos silenciosos entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se acercó hasta la cama donde estaba aquella paciente que parecía reposar en los brazos de Morfeo apaciblemente y se sentó en la silla de al lado. Una de sus manos viajo con sumo cuidado hasta una de las de ella y la tomó con cariño, mientras su decaída mirada contemplaba el durmiente rostro.

Allí estuvo sentado desde la salida del colegio en la tarde. Enfermeras iban y venían a revisar a la paciente, algunas intentaban conversar con el chico buscando animarle, aunque sin grandes resultados, e inclusive su mejor amigo había ido a hacerle compañía una vez que pudo hasta que debió marcharse a su casa, con la promesa de que volvería al día siguiente. Y si bien había momentos en los que no se quedaba solo con aquella mujer, en los que sí lo estaba el silencio sólo era rotó por el pitar de aquella maquina que indicaba que el corazón de ella seguía latiendo, aferrándose a la vida.

Sin darse cuenta, él mismo había llegado a caer rendido ante la necesidad de dormir. Al despertar y mirar por la ventana pudo darse cuenta que la noche ya había caído en Beacon Hills, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, no tenía idea, sólo sabía que nada había cambiando en la condición de la mujer y que su padre aún no aparecía. Pero mientras no le quedará más que esperar seguiría sujetando con ahínco tal como siempre lo hacía con aquella cálida mano.

El tiempo siguió su curso, sus ojos pardos se dirigieron a la puerta y allí se mantuvieron fijos, esperando a que su padre entrara por allí y le dijera que todo estaría bien, que pronto volverían al calor de su hogar los tres a comer una deliciosa cena, juntos. Pero nada ocurría…

De repente y sin previo aviso algo le sacó de sus pensamientos, el constante pitido había cambiado de golpe y en el monitor sólo se veía una línea que indicaba que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Miró primeramente la pantalla que indicaba los signos vitales y con rapidez su ojos volvieron a la cama- "¿Mamá…?"- sin pensarlo se levantó de la silla y se apegó lo más que pudo a la cama ¿Qué debía hacer?- "¿Mamá?"- preguntó con mayor insistencia y notoria preocupación en su voz ¡¿Dónde estaba su padre?!- "¡¿Mamá?!"- empezó a mover el brazo del que había sujetado la mano en un vano intento de obtener alguna respuesta ¡Le necesitaba!- "¡Mamá despierta, por favor!"- decía ya entre suplicas, sintiendo cómo sus ojos empezaban a picarle y un nudo se instalaba fuerte en su garganta, queriendo impedirle seguir hablando.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más un grupo de doctores entró a la habitación, y entre llamados y ruegos a quien era su madre una enfermera le sacó del lugar y le llevó a la sala de espera.

Quería romper en llanto, su respiración se volvía agitada, su padre no aparecía y no sabía qué debía hacer ¡Estaba desesperado! El tiempo pasaba, lento y doloroso, pero él sólo podía seguir allí sentado, esperando…

Un tiempo después vio a la misma enfermera dirigirse a donde estaba, debía traer buenas noticias, ¿no? Pero… Esa expresión…

Le observó inclinarse a su nivel, los labios de ella se movieron formulando una oración, pero él sentía que todo había enmudecido, no percibía nada, simplemente no quería saber nada…

La enfermera le abrazo con comprensión, pero él sólo mordía sus labios y apretaba sus pequeñas manos hechas puño intentando ser fuerte, aunque de sus cristalinos ojos caían salinas y dolorosas lágrimas en contra de su voluntad... La mujer se mantuvo un rato en la misma posición, pero debía retirarse y volver a su trabajo, le dejo allí solo, sentado, ocultando su cara entre sus manos…

Al cabo de un tiempo su padre apareció y le llamó al verle afuera de la habitación, él levanto su afligido rostro y le miró con ojos levemente hinchados y rojos a causa del llanto. El sheriff se acercó a pasos agigantados hasta su lugar y le abrazo protector, apretando el infantil rostro contra su pecho, intentando reconfortarle y detener el picor que sentía en sus propios ojos. Entonces el sheriff Stilinski acarició la cabeza de su hijo, siempre manteniendo el abrazo, y diciéndole repetidas veces- "Todo estará bien"- aunque pareciera que él mismo intentaba convencerse de eso…

Cuando él más joven sintió esas caricias y los paternales brazos rodeándole rompió en llanto, aferrándose fuertemente a su padre y mojando con cálidas lágrimas su ropa. Aquella noche Stiles lloró, y lloró como nunca, llamando entre sollozos a la madre que no volvería a ver…

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, y bien, la verdad es que imaginarme a un pequeño Stiles esperando en el hospital me desgarra el corazón y el alma, pero no pude evitar escribir algo sobre ello. Hasta pensé el hacerlo más largo, pero no hay suficiente información sobre la madre del pequeño. E incluso pensé el hacer un two-shot sin necesidad de ello, pero beh, ni siquiera sé que tal saldrá esto...

En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado, los reviews son más que bienvenidos. Si les gusto dejen uno por favor, y si no también dejen su opinión para saber que puedo mejorar, ¿si?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
